


If in the Moment I Bite my Lip

by SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: HP Daddy Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: When the ropes come out, there's bound to be fun.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: HP Daddy Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	If in the Moment I Bite my Lip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK800_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK800_Slytherin/gifts).



> This delightfully dirty little drabble was written for HP Daddy Bingo October 2020. The chosen prompts were Bondage/Restraint, Begging, and Gags/Blindfolds . It's all sane, safe, and consensual fun. 
> 
> This is also a gift to my friend @RK800_Slytherin. I hope this little tease is more treat than trick. <3

The muscles of her arms and legs were utterly spent as she pulled against the grey silk ropes wrapped around them. 

“You know there’s no use struggling, Sweet Girl.” Draco chuckled from somewhere toward the bottom of the bed. Where she wasn’t exactly sure. From the moment they’d entered the room she’d been blindfolded and at his mercy. 

“Please. I promise I’ll be so good, Sir.” Hermione adored being tied up and unable to resist his touches. She didn’t love not being able to see her blond dom, but the heightened sensations not being able to see him induced more than made up for it. What she absolutely couldn’t stand was how much he loved to tease. 

“Please what, Darling?” The warm breeze his breath provided on her bare thighs had her moaning far louder than was reasonable. 

She had gotten home early that afternoon, and he’d used every second of it to tease her in any way imaginable. It had started out with light brushes against her breasts and kisses to her neck, but it had quickly turned to one skilled hand making its way up her skirt. All of it had culminated in the last hour of lazy fingering and licks that drove her right to the brink but never over. Her thighs and clit were glistening with her juices, and the sticky feeling had passed annoying long ago, landing now in completely obscene. Breaking her down until arousal overshadowed her pride and she was begging him for relief was one of his favorite games. As upset as she pretended to be by it afterward, she had to admit she never came harder then when he made her desperate enough to beg. 

“Please, take me.” A tear of frustration slid down her cheek when she was greeted with nothing but silence. “Please.”

“Since you asked so sweetly.” The binds on her ankles slid free one after the other, but her hands and blindfold stayed in place. 

Beneath her the bed sank slightly as Draco grabbed her legs and positioned them just the way he liked. 

“Your pussy is so wet for me, Love.” His voice was a deep purr that had her trembling slightly. A full on moan left her as he ran the head of his cock over her throbbing clit only to trace a slow line to her opening. “Do you want it?” Hermione whimpered as he traced the path over and over, never actually pressing into her, or giving her clit the attention needed to push her over the edge. She nodded her head enthusiastically, using her legs to try and push herself against him, either for more friction or to force him inside. Honestly, she didn't care which at this point. He pulled back just out of her reach. “None of that. Use your words. Do you want my cock filling you up, Sweet Girl?” 

“Yes. Please, fuck me, Daddy.” Her words turned into a satisfied moan as he finally buried himself in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. It was my first time writing Dramione, and I can't wait to hear what you thought of it!


End file.
